Going To Be Okay
by Captain Anon
Summary: An intense moment in the relationship of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. Set in MMPR. One-shot.


_**Author's Note:** This is not my first fic. I write a lot of fiction for other shows/movies, but this is my first go at Power Rangers. I was a huge fan of MMPR and just recently started rewatching the series with my younger brother who loves it. Got me thinking and here's what came out._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

* * *

Kimberly walked softly down the corridor of the Command Center, Aisha by her side. Her head was downcast, eyes focused on the floor beneath her feet. Her jaw was clenched.

Aisha cast a furtive glance over to her best friend.

"Kim?" asked Aisha hesitantly. Seeing no response from the petite brunette, Aisha gently grabbed her friend's wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Kimberly looked up at her.

"Oh, Kim…" she murmured, pulling her friend into a tight embrace. Kimberly remained stiff for a few seconds before grasping her friend tightly. Aisha ran a soothing hand up and down her friend's back.

Pulling back, Aisha took a deep sigh, her heart breaking at the sight of her friend. The mix of guilt and anger in Kimberly's doe brown eyes was unsettling to say the least. Her perky best friend was nowhere to be found.

Aisha quickly grasped Kimberly's right hand with her left, walking towards the entrance to the Command Center. She gave her hand a quick squeeze before entering the room, standing before Zordon.

Billy stood at the main console, discussing quietly with Alpha 5 the latest damage done to the Ninjazords. Rocky stood next to Adam, eating a Twix bar while waiting for the debriefing. Adam sat on the floor next to Rocky's feet, a game of Solitaire underway.

As soon as Kimberly walked through the doors she could feel his eyes on her. It felt like he was burning a hole through her body. She refused to look in his direction, knowing that if she did; her emotions would come careening to the forefront. Instead, she let Aisha drag her over to Rocky and Adam. Rocky smiled upon seeing her, grinning widely with his mouth full of chocolate and caramel. Kimberly made a face, disgusted by the food in his mouth. This only prompted Rocky to grab her in a full on hug, making her squeal in repulsion. Adam and Aisha laughed as they looked on at their friends.

Tommy stood behind the others, choosing instead to rest against one of the columns in the room. His entire stance was rigid, his face showing no emotion. He knew she could feel his heated gaze on her back. He knew her better than anyone in this room, could tell from her posture she was in a mood. He would talk to her, after the meeting.

Kimberly pushed Rocky away, giving him a light smack on the stomach for his grotesque display of affection. She gave a small laugh, knowing it was his own special way of trying to make her feel better about today. But the feel of her boyfriend's stare behind her would not let the smile on her face reach her eyes.

"RANGERS."

The teens scrambled to stand before their mentor, Zordon of Eltar. Rocky quickly swallowed his food, while Adam scrambled to collect the cards into their box. Billy ended his conversation with Alpha 5, moving to stand beside Aisha. Tommy moved quietly towards his friends, standing close behind his girlfriend, towering over her petite frame. Kimberly could feel his presence behind her, but refused to look at him.

"I WOULD LIKE TO COMMEND YOU ON ONCE AGAIN DEFEATING ANOTHER MONSTER OF LORD ZEDD AND RITA." The teens nodded.

"IT IS NOTED HOWEVER," he began, "THAT THIS LAST BATTLE CAUSED IRREPARABLE DAMAGE. SEVERAL CITIZENS OF ANGEL GROVE LOST THEIR LIVES TODAY IN THE MIDST OF A HORRIFIC BATTLE."

Zordon turned his gaze towards the Pink Ranger. "KIMBERLY," she winced slightly before looking up at the man she considered a father.

"Yes, Zordon?" Her voice sounded strange to her own ears.

"YOU WERE FACED WITH A MOST DIFFICULT DECISION TODAY, PINK RANGER. ALTHOUGH YOU WERE ORDERED TO REGROUP, YOU DISOBEYED THE ORDERS OF TOMMY AND INSTEAD CHOSE TO HELP THOSE AT ANGEL GROVE HOSPITAL."

She could practically feel the heat emanating from his body behind her.

"WHILE YOU DID SAVE MANY LIVES THAT COULD HAVE BEEN LOST IN THE FIRE THAT SPREAD NEAR THE HOSPITAL, YOUR FAILURE TO REJOIN THE OTHERS WHEN ORDERED RESULTED IN THE MONSTER DESTROYING SEVERAL OCCUPIED HOMES AND HIGHWAYS IN ANGEL GROVE SINCE THE NINJA MEGAFALCONZORD COULD NOT BE FULLY FORMED."

"I wasn't thinking clearly, Zordon. When I saw the fire spreading to the hospital, I flew straight over to help." She was trying not to cry.

"I UNDERSTAND, KIMBERLY. HOWEVER, YOUR FAILURE TO FOLLOW TOMMY'S ORDER IS NOTHING SHORT OF INSUBORDINATION. I AM SURE HE WILL FIND A SUITABLE WAY TO HANDLE THIS." Tommy simply nodded.

"KIMBERLY," she looked up at her mentor, eyes glassy from unshed tears. "ALTHOUGH LIVES WERE LOST TODAY, MANY WERE SAVED BECAUSE OF YOU. I UNDERSTAND YOU WERE ACTING ON INSTINCT. YOU DID WHAT YOU FELT WAS BEST, AND FOR THAT, YOU HAVE MY RESPECT. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY RANGER TO HAVE ACT ON INSTINCT IN BATTLE." His gaze shifted to Tommy; the younger man clenched his jaw. "ALL OF YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT." Kim nodded softly, eyes downcast. Tommy bristled; he knew Zordon was telling him not to be too harsh on Kim.

"PLEASE TAKE TODAY AS A LESSON, RANGERS. EVEN IN THE FACE OF A WIN, THERE CAN STILL BE LOSS." All of the rangers took a moment to take in Zordon's words.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, RANGERS." He disappeared from his tube, going back into hibernation.

Tommy walked forward, pressing his tall frame behind Kimberly's intimately as he whispered in her ear. "Southeast wing. Weapons Room. " She gave a slight nod, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding when he walked away.

The other rangers looked awkwardly at each other. Tommy and Kimberly had been going strong as a couple for a while now, but they knew Tommy was pissed beyond belief at his girlfriend. They all heard him swearing like a sailor over the communications link, furious at Kim's decision to fly to AGH. It took Adam and Rocky threatening him to keep him from flying after Kimberly in his Falconzord. They already had one ranger missing – an unstable leader was not an option.

Rocky gave a nervous laugh. "I guess I'll head over to the Youth Center. You coming, Adam?" The boy in the black sweatshirt nodded, reaching for his communicator to teleport. Before leaving, he walked up to Kim, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"For what it's worth, Kim, I would've done the same," he said softly. Kim gave a sad smile. "Thanks, Adam." He smiled shyly back, teleporting out of the Command Center.

Billy walked over to his longtime friend, giving her a sideways hug. "It was an impossible decision, Kim." She nodded, watching as the resident genius headed back over to the console, working diligently with Alpha.

Kim turned to Aisha. Aisha sighed deeply before opening her arms. Kim shook her head. She didn't want to lose it. Not right now. Aisha instead rubbed Kim's arms lightly. "It'll be fine, girl." Kim smiled. "Thanks, 'Sha." Aisha pressed her forehead to her 'sister's' before stepping back, teleporting out of the Command Center.

Kimberly gave a soft sigh. "Shit," she murmured softly, heading out of the main room.

Time to face the music.

* * *

Tommy Oliver stood outside the Weapons Room, hands in his pockets. A million thoughts were running across the 17-year-old's mind. But they all centered around one person.

Kimberly Ann Hart.

Tommy hated arguing with his girlfriend; he especially hated seeing her cry. He turned towards the Weapons Room door, leaning his head against its frame. His long hair fell across his shoulders, tickling his neck as he closed his eyes, waiting on the impending confrontation.

"Tommy?"

He turned towards the voice, staring at his girlfriend of three years.

She looked so small in her denim skirt and pink tank top. Her hair was down today, cascading over her shoulder softly. Her eyes seemed brighter, the sunlight from the nearby window reflecting in them. She bit her lip nervously.

Kimberly Hart was nervous…of her boyfriend. Tommy Oliver stood with a white fitted long-sleeved t-shirt with loose-fit black sweatpants. His face, usually warm and loving, was unreadable. His dark eyes were unwavering, scorching her in their gaze. Sighing, she moved forward, walking past him through the door of the Weapons Room. Tommy followed behind her, closing the door with a soft click.

Steeling herself for his wrath, Kimberly turned around to face Tommy. "Look, I know – "

He moved so quickly across the room, she almost thought he teleported. Kimberly gasped softly, her body pressed so intimately against his own. She looked up at him, her eyes fixated on his smoldering gaze.

"Off duty. For 5 days." She looked away from him, jaw clenching to prevent herself from arguing with him. Given the circumstances, he was actually being quite generous. She nodded softly.

"Do not," he began gruffly, "go against my orders again." Kimberly scoffed, turning away from him.

"I did what I felt was right, Tommy. Hundreds of people would have died in that hospital." He glared at her.

"That's why there's a fire department, Kim. They would have put out the fires and rescued everyone eventually." She rolled her eyes.

"That's pretty fucking difficult with Goldar, Scorpina, and their putty patrol in the way! I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders, Tommy. I'm sorry I didn't join you and the others to create the Megazord. I felt I was needed more at AGH. My Cranezord took out Goldar and the others quickly. I did what I had to do," she hissed. Her entire body felt hot from anger.

Tommy stared at her. "Your failure to join us caused 27 people to die today, Kim. If you had joined us, we could've built the Megazord faster and ended the battle a lot sooner." She flinched as if hit.

"Don't you think I know that, Tommy? I made a decision. 300 people or 30? I chose the lesser of two evils. Given that it was inevitable that someone was going to die, I made the decision to save more lives."

Tommy snapped at her. "If you had followed orders, no one would be dead!" He moved closer, his voice dropping to a fierce whisper. "Their deaths are on your conscience." She fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"I couldn't…they…they needed me…" she whispered softly. His gaze softened slightly.

"I needed you." His tone was soft, loving. Her eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Kimberly stared into her boyfriend's eyes. He clenched his jaw, hardening himself again and refusing to speak. He was not Tommy, the loving boyfriend. He was Tommy, the leader of the Power Rangers.

Kimberly shook her head. "I can't do this with you. Not today." She moved around him, heading out the door. Tommy followed her quickly, pushing against the door to keep her from leaving. Firmly, he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. Kimberly leaned back against the door.

"Don't run away from me," he whispered softly. He moved forward, pressing his body flush against hers.

He leaned forward, but she turned from him, not giving him what he wanted. He sighed in frustration. "Stop fighting me."

He cupped her face in his hands, moving swiftly to kiss her. Kimberly sighed softly, deciding between kissing him back and biting him for the earlier argument. The way his lips were moving against hers, however, was quickly causing her to forget her ire.

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue. Tommy groaned softly, wrestling with her tongue in their heated kiss.

She pulled back. "I'm still pissed at you." Her eyes were heady, her voice husky. Her lips were bruised.

Tommy gave a low chuckle, leaning again to kiss her. Their kiss turned feverish quickly, as Kimberly whimpered softly as her boyfriend began to suck gently on her neck. His hands skimmed her body, grabbing tightly onto her curvaceous ass before lifting her up, locking her legs around his hips.

Kimberly pressed her hips harder into his, moaning softly at what he was doing to her body. From his enthusiasm, Kimberly knew she would have a huge hickey on her neck. The thought made her excited; he was branding her as his.

Tommy pulled away from her neck, kissing her roughly. Kimberly grunted, surprised by the ferocity of his kiss. His arms were wrapped tightly around her body, making it difficult for her to move.

"Tommy," she breathed, eyes rolling into her head as he went back to her neck. Something was wrong.

Kimberly moved her hands to cup her boyfriend's face, pulling him away from her neck to look him in the eyes. What she saw there tore at her heart – he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Tommy…" she murmured. "Come here." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her in a tight hug. Tommy tightened his hold on her, burying his face into her chestnut locks. Kimberly ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

Tommy Oliver was not an overly emotional person; he was actually quite reserved, keeping his outward emotions limited to concern, happiness, and anger. Anything else was not for the public. Kimberly was the only person who knew how deeply Tommy could feel and how he expressed those emotions. She knew of his guilt from his past, his aspirations for the future; she knew his fears of not being a good ranger, a good leader; but most importantly, she knew of his love for her. Tommy's passion and love for Kimberly was sometimes overwhelming to the 17-year-old girl, but it was one of the reasons why she loved him just as intensely.

"I thought…I was afraid that…" He paused. "I'm right here," she whispered in his ear.

"I couldn't find you, Kim. Everyone else was there…but I didn't…I had no idea where you were. And I couldn't breathe," he murmured into her hair. She rubbed his back in small circles. "I almost lost it, because I couldn't find you. I almost screwed up the whole mission."

Pulling back from him, she pressed her forehead against his. "Tommy, I'm right here." He looked into her eyes, nodding softly. She pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

"It scares me how much I feel for you," he whispered against her lips. "It's scary and wonderful at the same time. Overwhelming." Kim said nothing in response – she didn't have to.

"I'm not upset that you went to save those people." She pulled back from him, her gaze inquiring. "You acted like a ranger, one of the best rangers I know." A slow blush rose up her neck; she enjoyed her boyfriend's praise.

"I was upset because I couldn't find you. I wanted you by my side, to know where you were. Your refusal to come upset me." He swallowed. "I couldn't protect you."

Kimberly sighed, pushing herself away from Tommy. He let her down but refused to let go of her waist.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Tommy." He nodded. "I know."

Kimberly felt her heart pound a bit faster in her chest, and she wondered if Tommy could hear it. Aisha had told Kim about Tommy's reaction to her being missing – he was both pissed and scared. Rocky and Adam had to threaten Tommy with physical violence if he tried to leave and find her. The knowledge that she had that effect on him…she wasn't entirely comfortable with that.

"You can't chain me to your side, Tommy. I'm a ranger. I fight bad guys and save lives. That's what I do. That's what we all do." He looked at her before moving away from her, walking further into the room. His stance was rigid for a while before she saw his shoulders slump.

"I didn't care if they died." Kimberly gasped. "I'm sorry, Kim. I know that makes me a horrible person, but I honestly didn't give a damn. If it meant that I knew you were safe…" He trailed off.

Kimberly didn't know how to react to his admission. She knew she should be appalled, disturbed even – but the truth of the matter was that if the positions were reversed, as they have been in the past, she would feel the same.

"Oh God…" Tommy turned to look at his girlfriend. Her face was buried in her hands. "What's wrong with us, Tommy?" He simply stared at her.

"This isn't…" she waved a hand between the two of them. "We can't keep doing this." Tommy arched an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"Us," she said weakly. At Tommy's incredulous look, she pushed on. "You just admitted you would have sacrificed the lives of others to ensure my safety, Tommy." She closed her eyes. "And I know I would do the same."

"That just means we love each other, Kimberly." She shot him a glare.

"At the expense of others' lives? Tommy, we're Power Rangers! We serve to protect. We fight evil." He scowled at her. "And we do that, Kim! Every damn day!"

She shook her head. "Our personal relationship is starting to get in the way of that." Tommy shook his head. Kimberly scowled.

"Tommy, we both know you have made rash decisions in battle in order to protect me. I've done the same for you." He said nothing in defense. There were countless battles where Tommy abandoned what he was doing to rush to Kimberly's side and vice versa. She continued, "Last week is a perfect example. I could've easily destroyed that stupid fish monster of Zedd's if I hadn't been so distracted by your battle with Goldar."

He gave a heavy sigh, jaw clenched. "So what do you suggest, Kim?" There was a long pause.

She gave a watery smile. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe we should take a br–" Tommy moved quickly to her before she could finish her sentence.

"No." She sighed. "Tommy…we can't do this anymore…"

"Breaking up will not help anything, Kim. It'll only make things worse." He reached for her, but she backed away, wrapping her arms around her body.

Tommy threw his hands up in frustration. "Okay, fine! Let's break up." Kimberly shot him a look of disbelief. "We can spend the rest of our time apart, pretending we don't love each other. We can go about our day to day activities, missing each other and being miserable because of something we honestly can't help." He moved close to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Distance is not going to change how we feel in our hearts, Beautiful."

He grabbed her hand, putting it over his heart. "I love you, and I know you love me, too."

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. He smiled softly. "It's all that matters." Kimberly stared into his warm eyes, resisting the urge to give in. He leaned into her, but she backed away before his lips could make contact. Kimberly walked away from him, standing in the middle of the room. Tommy moved towards her but she held out her hand to stop him.

"This isn't fair to the team, Tommy." She didn't make eye contact with him. "This isn't fair to the citizens of Angel Grove. And it's not fair to the world. I'm sorry." Tommy's eyes widened. She was really going to end them.

"And what about us? This isn't fair to us, Kim." said Tommy roughly. His throat was tightening.

Kimberly took a chance and looked at him. "We're done." She turned quickly, practically running to the door. Tommy chased after her, catching up in quick strides. Reaching out, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, using his other hand to remove her hand from the door handle. Kimberly closed her eyes, releasing a shaky breath as Tommy held her close to his body, arms wrapped securely around her waist. Gently, he turned her around to face him, her hands now clutching his shirt tightly. Tommy cupped her face in his hands.

He stared into her eyes for several seconds before leaning in, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. Kimberly moaned softly, unable to stop responding to his kiss anymore than she could breathing. Tommy's tongue plundered her mouth, fighting with hers for dominance in this heated kiss.

Tommy pulled back abruptly, forehead pressed against hers.

"I love you too much to let you walk away from me," he whispered fiercely. Kimberly felt the hot tears on her face. The feeling was mutual.

He searched her face for a few seconds before leaning down again, capturing her lips in another feverish kiss. Kim returned his kiss just as fiercely, her hands moving up to tangle in his long hair. Tommy groaned softly, enjoying the feel of her nimble fingers along his scalp. He moved his hands from around her waist, skimming his hands over the exposed skin of her back.

Kimberly pulled back from Tommy, biting her bruised lip nervously. "Table," she whispered quietly. Tommy's eyes widened briefly before grabbing her hand, tugging her with him. They had never done anything outside of their homes or cars…

Tommy reached out an arm blindly, knocking down papers, pencils, and God knows what else from the table in the center of the room. Kimberly reached out to her boyfriend, her hands going under his shirt, peeling his shirt from his body. She smiled wickedly at his exposed chest, loving how he belonged to her and her alone.

Tommy blushed under his girlfriend's intense stare, chest swelling from her obvious approval of his body. This was not the first time she had seen him shirtless, or the first time the two had sex. But it still made him self-conscious to expose himself to her.

"All mine," she murmured, smiling seductively at him before winking. Tommy felt a jolt of electricity right down to his groin. Kimberly gasped softly at the look in his eyes – the shade was dark, nearly black. He pulled her close to him, grabbing her around the waist before lifting her onto the table.

Kimberly removed her tank top slowly, and Tommy's eyes skimmed over her exposed skin. He softly kissed her shoulders, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Once her bra was removed, Tommy moved to suckle her right breast, cupping the left in his large hand. Kimberly's head fell backwards, her breaths coming out in short pants.

Tommy right hand snaked down between their bodies, sliding under the waistband of her skirt. His fingers crept slowly under her panties, making contact with her damp curls. Upon making contact with her clit, Kim's hips lurched upwards. He gave a low chuckle before running his finger over the bud in hard circles. Kim's eyes rolled into the back of her head; she barely registered that the heady moans in the room were her own.

Their relationship was nowhere near as innocent as the public assumed. The two had been together for three years now, sexually active in the last eight months. The decision to take their relationship to the next level had been Kimberly's decision, after a particularly nasty battle that left Tommy unconscious and in the hospital. The thought of him never waking up, of losing him forever…

The only person privy to this side of them was Aisha, through an unfortunate set of circumstances that have surely scarred the yellow ranger for all eternity. Kimberly still owed her best friend on the save with her mom.

* * *

"_Hi, Aisha!" Caroline Hart greeted the young girl at the door. The girl in yellow smiled brightly at Kimberly's mom. _

_She had called Kim's house to let her know she left her biology book and floppy disk with her project over at her place last night. She decided to wait until school was over to bring the book to her friend's house, maybe even catch up on some gossip if Kim was free._

"_Hi, Ms. Hart. Kim left her bio book and her file with her project over at my house last night. It completely slipped my mind to bring the stuff to school." This was not entirely a lie – Aisha truly forgot the floppy disk, but she flat out refused to carry the extremely heavy biology book. She loved Kim, but she wasn't about to break her back for her._

"_It's no problem at all, Aisha. KIMBERLY!" she yelled loudly, wanting her daughter to come downstairs. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Aisha smiled._

"_If you don't mind." Caroline gave a laugh. _

"_Aisha, you practically live here, sweetheart. You know where everything is. Go ahead." Aisha smiled before walking into the kitchen, fixing herself some apple juice._

"_KIMBERLY!" Caroline yelled again. At the lack of response from her daughter, she shook her head. She could hear the faint sounds of Red Hot Chili Peppers coming from upstairs._

"_She's upstairs studying with Tommy. It's a wonder they can get any work done with all that noise," she sighed, exasperated. Caroline moved to ascend the staircase._

_Aisha downed the last bit of her juice, moving quickly to the stairs, not wanting to inconvenience the woman more than she already has. "Ms. Hart, it's cool. I can just head up to Kim's room and drop it off. No need to go out of your way." Caroline smiled._

"_Okay, Aisha. And could you tell Kim to turn down that music…or play something better?" Aisha giggled and nodded before rushing upstairs to see her friends._

_Standing outside Kim's room, Aisha was floored with how loud the music was. Even with the door closed, the music was quite loud – the floor was shaking. She never knew Kim to have her music up that loud, not even when they were headed to the mall in her car to shop. Aisha knocked on the door but was not surprised to not hear a response. Shaking her head, she twisted the knob, walking into her friend's room._

"_Kim, what the hell, girl? Your music is so – HOLY SHIT!" Aisha exclaimed._

_When Aisha opened the door, she expected to see Kim laying on her bed writing something down, and Tommy on the floor, reading a book. She maybe even expected to see them sitting next to each other. At worst – making out. But this…this was not even in her realm of possibilities._

_Kimberly Hart was straddling her boyfriend, only wearing a bra. Tommy lay beneath her, naked as the day he was born. His clothes were in a heap on the floor, along with Kim's shirt, jeans, and panties. Tommy had one hand grasping the headboard, knuckles painfully white. His other hand was latched on to Kim's ass as she rocked over his body at a maddening pace. The strain on his face, the tick in his jaw, the clouded gaze in his eyes…Kimberly's head was thrown back, one hand braced on Tommy's chest for balance, the other clutching a pillow to her face, muting the guttural moans coming from her mouth. The two took no notice of their friend standing in shock in the room, too caught up in their impending orgasms._

"_Aisha? Everything okay?" The yellow ranger was vaguely aware of Ms. Hart calling her name, and it was only when she saw her shadow growing larger at the base of the staircase did she snap into action._

"_Y-Yea, everything's fine. Kim just shocked me with something!" Quickly, Aisha ducked into her best friend's room, slamming the door shut. She winced, hoping it didn't alert Ms. Hart to anything. She looked over at her friends, Tommy's back was arched off the bed, his face a tight grimace, eyes closed. Kimberly let out an excited yelp, tensing up as Tommy gave a few short thrusts before they both came to rest, breathing heavily._

_Tommy's head snapped at the sound of the slamming door. His eyes widened in shock. "A-Aisha?"_

_Kimberly looked down at her boyfriend in shock. "Aisha?" Her tone was angry, accusatory. He wasn't looking at her though, but beyond her. Turning around, Kim screamed in shock._

"_Aisha!" Quickly, the pink ranger moved to get off the bed, grabbing the pink sheets and wrapping them around her body. In her haste, she fell hard to the floor, lacking the grace she normally has. Tommy lay on the bed, utterly embarrassed and exposed to the yellow ranger's gaze._

_Aisha's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this was happening – it was like a horrible, twisted movie. She caught people having sex. And not just any people, her best friend and another close friend. Friends that she never expected would be having sex. And to traumatize her further, she just saw Tommy naked. Not that the leader of the Power Rangers was unattractive – far from it – but she really didn't need to know the length of his penis._

_Aisha felt lightheaded, leaning against the door for support. Sliding down the door slowly, she closed her eyes tightly and hugged her knees to her chest, willing the last few minutes of her life to go away._

_Kimberly scrambled around the room, panties on and one leg in her jeans as she hopped around. Zipping them, she moved over to her best friend. Tommy moved quickly off the bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling on his jeans and wifebeater._

"_Aisha?" Kim began warily. "You okay, sweetie?" Aisha stared blankly at Kim for a few seconds._

"_I just wanted to bring you your biology book…" she said weakly._

_It was silently agreed amongst the three of them that nothing ever happened that day. Ever._

* * *

Kim gave a slight whimper as Tommy slipped a finger and then another inside of her. His erection stood out like a tent in his sweatpants, the feel of Kimberly around his fingers had his mind going blank. She was moaning loudly in his ear, telling him how close she was to climax. Inspired, Tommy rubbed her clit in earnest, and he was rewarded with a sharp yell and flush of wetness around his fingers.

Pulling back from her, he noticed the smoky gaze in her eyes. He kissed her hotly, tongues intertwining as he yanked down his pants and boxers to the middle of his thighs. Kimberly wrapped her legs around his waist, leveraging herself before lifting off the table, removing her panties from her hips. Tommy helped her, pulling them down her legs completely to hang loosely around her left ankle.

Tommy grabbed her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the table before sinking himself inside her. Kim's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the feeling of him hot and hard inside of her wreaking havoc on her senses. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm, and the way his cock slid along her clit made her shudder involuntarily.

Tommy reared back, snapping his hips sharply forward. Kim let out a startled gasp, He repeated the thrust, keeping a steady rhythm. His pelvis collided with hers so powerfully she could only whimper in response; he was literally knocking the breath out of her. Tommy gripped her thighs tightly, stopping his thrusts as he climbed up onto the table. Laying Kim down gently, Tommy reached up, interlocking their fingers. He sat on his knees, hunched over her body. Moving their hands above their heads, he kissed her deeply before thrusting inside her at a maddening pace.

White hot pleasure exploded inside of Kimberly as her boyfriend moved inside her. They had rough sex n the past, but nothing like this. Tommy had never been so dominating, so controlling…she was loving it. She could already feel another orgasm coming, a big one. Her body began to shudder under his, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. Tommy could feel the quiver in her thighs, the increasing tightness around his cock. He gave a groan, burying his face into her neck. "So good…Fuck, Iloveyousomuch…" he grunted in her ear.

Kimberly was in a state of utter euphoria. Her focus was on the pleasure coursing through her body like hot lava. It was almost unbearable how good Tommy felt inside her. She was so close to coming, so very close.

Tommy grabbed both her hands with his left, using his right to skim down her body before rubbing her clit softly. The contrast between his rough thrusts and light strokes of his fingers sent Kimberly over the edge, and she began to cry unabashedly as her orgasm hit.

"Tommytommytommy…fuck I'm gonna cum…ohmygod…TOMMY!" she screamed his name loudly in the room, back arching off the table so high he thought she might snap in half. The tightness and heat around his cock increased tenfold, and he was sure she was going to snap his dick in two. Tommy continued to thrust through her climax, and his torturous strokes on her clit continued, drawing out her orgasm.

Kim's cries reached an all-time high, her face contorting from the pleasure coursing through her veins. She needed to grab onto something, _anything_, but Tommy held her hands in a death grip that she couldn't break. She sobbed softly as she felt another climax building inside her at an alarming pace.

Tommy reared up, pulling Kim with him as he sat on his legs. Tommy held her close to him, his mouth latching on to her breasts that moved before him. Kimberly cried out loudly, riding Tommy as hard as she could in order to achieve climax. Seeing her on the brink of losing control and feeling his balls tighten, Tommy again reached between her thighs, stroking her tender clit.

"Tommy…FUCK!" she yelled loudly, scoring his back as she rode out the hardest climax of her life. Tommy was sure he had died and gone to heaven, sure that Kim milked every single drop from his body during his orgasm. He thrust inside her three more times before he was completely spent, his cock pushed out of her body from the tightness of her vaginal walls.

He breathed heavily into her hair, still feeling the tremors of her orgasm as she trembled over him.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Kimberly exhaled deeply as she nodded; she was definitely leaving with a limp.

She gazed at her boyfriend for a moment before engaging him in a languid kiss.

"I love you," he whispered softly against her lips once the kiss ended. Kimberly's mouth curled up slowly into a smile, their lips still touching.

"I love you, too," she murmured to him.

Tommy pulled back from her, his eyes revealing his happiness. Kimberly surveyed the room, looking at the mess the two of them made in their coupling. She cocked her head to the side, looking at her boyfriend with mischief in her eyes.

"Zordon's going to kill us." Tommy laughed loudly, hugging her tightly to his body.

"Then I guess we better get another round in…if we're going to die, might as well enjoy ourselves." He began sucking on her neck in earnest. Kimberly laughed heartily, amused by her boyfriend's absurdity.

They were going to be okay.

_**AN:** Please let me know what you think. I'm thinking of a new fic, two actually. They will be set in the MMPR series, but will be AU. From this fic, you can see I took a more angst-ridden, darker look on MMPR. That's the general direction of my stories. Hope you liked it. :)_


End file.
